Camp Edey
Camp Edey '''is a Girl Scout Camp in Bayport, New York for the Girl Scouts of Suffolk County and has two swimming pools, an archery range, miles of hiking trails, and even a frog-friendly pond. They offer four different camp programs to fit everyone: * Pixie Day Camp (Ages 3-5) * Journey to Adventure (Grades 1-6) * Teen-Ventures (Grades 7-9) * Sleepaway Camp (Grades 5-9) '''Optional Amenities * Bus Transportation - $50 per week. (Week 2 - $40) Includes bus pick-up & drop-off @ designated bus stops. * Swimming Lessons - $125/4-Day Session. 45 minute lesson. Red Cross Learn-To-Swim certified instructors. * Horseback Riding - $175/ Four-One-Hour Sessions. For beginners. Each session includes riding lesson, horse and stable care. New patch each week. Required attire: Boots or shoes with one-inch heels, jeans or long pants, riding helmet (provided at stable if necessary) * Archery - $75/ Four-One-Hour Sessions / Grades 2+. Archery basics, precision, target practice. New patch each week. * Extended Care - $50 per week. (Week 2 - $40) Only available at Camp Edey. Drop-off @ 8AM. Pick-up @ 6PM. Pixie Day Camp Just for girls ages 3-5 (Pre-K to Kindergarten). Spend a half day exploring beautiful Camp Edey. Program runs Monday-Friday, 9:30AM- 12:30PM. Activities include: Water Play, Sing-A-Longs, Games, Crafts, Snack, Weekly Themed Activities & More! Cost: $125 per girl per week (Except Week 2: $105 per girl for 4-days) Journey To Adventure Camp Edey's Journey to Adventure is for girls entering grades 1- 6. Girls are rewarded with a different patch each week. Collect all 10! Activities are designed around a different theme every week and include the following: * Swimming. Lots of it. Swimming Lessons available! * Experience the fun of the GS Journey * Paddle Boats & Corcls on the Lake * Hiking & Nature Activities - Miles of woodland trails and the unique flora and fauna you'll only see on a wetland preserve. * Fishing in the Lake - No worries - it's catch and release and supervised by NYS DEC as part of the I FISH NY program. * Ga-Ga and other Sports & Games * Arts & Crafts - We're artsy and proud of it. * Talent Shows & Other Special Events. Trust us - we know fun! Cost: $285 per girl per week (Except Week 2: $235 per girl for 4-days) Teen Ventures Designed especially for teens entering grades 7 - 9. This exciting program is full of unique activities. It’s the camp you love with exciting activities tailored for you: * Swimming? Teen-Swim. * Paddleboats? Sure, but you also have canoes. * Ga Ga * Exclusive lunches * Your own group * Plus an off-site trip each week Cost: $335 per girl per week (Except Week 2: $275 per girl for 4-days) Sleepaway Camp Not only do you get to enjoy Camp Edey during the day with Journey To Adventure or Teen-Ventures, you get to say overnight all week with fun night activities: * Glowing Night Hike * Moonlight Swimming * Outdoor Cooking * Campfire Sing-A-Longs & Much More! Dates: Sunday- Friday, Attend all weeks or just one! * Week 3 - July 8-13 * Week 5 - July 22-27 * Week 7 - August 5-10 * Week 9 - August 19-24 Cost (Includes Day Camp, Overnight Stay, Meals & Snacks): * Girls in Grades 5-6: $339 per girl per week (Journey to Adventure) * Girls in Grades 7-9: $449 per girl per week (Teen-Ventures) Important Information: * Sleepaway Camp Procedures- Our sleepaway camp procedures and policies * Camp Equipment Checklist- A checklist to make packing for sleepaway camp easy! Food Menu (Subject to Change, Please Check Back for Updates) Breakfast * Monday - Egg & Cheese Muffins, Roll, Orange or Apple Juice & Fruit * Tuesday - Assorted Muffins, Bagels with Butter or Cream Cheese, Orange or Apple Juice & Fruit * Wednesday - Cereal Cup, Yogurt, Rolls with Butter, Milk, Orange or Apple Juice & Fruit * Thursday - Campfire Breakfast with Orange or Apple Juice * Friday - Pancakes & Sausage, and Orange or Apple Juice Dinner * Sunday - Pizza, Salad, & Dessert * Monday - Meatball Parmesan Hero, Salad, & Dessert * Tuesday - Hamburgers, French fries, & Dessert * Wednesday - Campfire Tacos, Campfire Dessert * Thursday - Pasta with Tomato Sauce or Butter, Salad, Roll, & Dessert Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts Category:Girl Scout Camp Category:GSSC Category:Girl Scouts of Suffolk County